


Pokemon Mythology Guide

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Gift of the Gods [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Demigods, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, sun and moon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A look into the mythology used in my works.





	1. The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Keep note that this is just my headcanons. And that the Alolan legendaries' lore may be changed once Sun and Moon comes out. And that since most of the legendaries have no gender, they have their own personal pronouns and a pronoun would be used depending on their current form, or other words, whatever gender you want. (ex: Uxie appears as a human man. They will be referred as a he). This was originally in Fairy Tails guides but I decided making its own story is more appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: (as of 11/15/16) Manaphy's domain is added with binding oaths, Xerneas's and Yveltal's domain is added with good fortune and bad fortune respectively.
> 
> Edit: (as of 11/19/16) Zygarde's domain is added with government and judge of the dead. Xerneas's and Yveltal's domain is added in judge of the dead. Edit Arceus's description. Add Hoopa as one of the possible creations of Palkia. Edit the Latis' description. Add some other things.
> 
> Edit: (as of 11/23/16) Zygarde's info is updated.
> 
> Edit: (as of 11/26/16) Zygarde's info is edited. The Tapu Quartet are considered legendaries even if canon says otherwise due to their deity status.
> 
> Edit: (as of 11/27/16) Solgaleo and Lunala's info are edited.
> 
> Edit: (as of 11/27/16) Solgaleo and Lunala's info are edited.

Arceus: God, ruler, and creator of the universe and the things in it. Creator of the Creation trio, the Lake trio, Mew, the Weather trio, Heatran, Regigigas, the original dragon, the Mortality trio (Zygarde is included), Solgaleo, and Lunala. According to some myths, they also created the Swords of Justice, Darkrai, and Cresselia. They watch over everything and come when summoned by Azure Flute or very grave danger. They are usually a neutral figure. Also called the “Alpha Pokemon” in myths. Identified male more often.

Dialga: God of time and creator of Celebi. Co-creator of the Ultra Beasts and their home dimension. One of the Guardians of Sinnoh. Identified male more often. Lives in its own dimension. Also called the “Temporal Pokemon” in myths. Is the maker of the Adamant Orbs in some myths, others says Arceus did. Together with their siblings Palkia and Giratina, they make up the Creation trio.

 

Palkia: God of space and in some myths, creator or co-creator Hoopa. Co-creator of the Ultra Beasts and their home dimension. One of the Guardians of Sinnoh. Identified male more often. Also called the “Spatial Pokemon” in myths. Lives in its own dimension. Is the maker of the Lustrous Orbs in some myths, others says Arceus did. Together with their siblings Dialga and Giratina, they make up the Creation trio.

 

Giratina: God of antimatter, shadow, dimensions, the dead, and the afterlife and creator of many Ghost types and Hoopa, but sometimes it is believed that Giratina is one of Hoopa's creators along with Palkia. Co-creator of the Ultra Beasts and their home dimension. Banished for accidental near destruction of the world while dimension traveling or got into an extremely destructive fight with Dialga or Palkia, it varies between myths. Is the maker of the Griseous Orbs in some myths, other says Arceus did. Sometimes called the “Renegade Pokemon” in myths. Together with their siblings Dialga and Palkia, they make up the Creation trio.

 

Uxie: God of wisdom, magic (Fantasy/Spiritual AU only), Guardian of the Mind, and creator of Meloetta. One of the Peacekeepers of the Creation trio. Also called the “Knowledge Pokemon” in myths. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Mesprit and Azelf, they make up the Lake trio or Guardians of the Mind.

 

Mesprit: God of emotion, the Spiritual Pokemon (Fantasy/Spiritual AU only), Guardian of the mind, and creator of Jirachi. One of the Peacekeepers of the Creation trio. Also called the “Emotion Pokemon” in myths. Identified female more often. Together with their siblings Uxie and Azelf, they make up the Lake trio.

 

Azelf: God of willpower, the power of Spiritual Pokemon (Fantasy/Spiritual AU only), Guardian of the Mind, and creator of Victini. One of the Peacekeepers of the Creation trio. Also called the “Willpower Pokemon” in myths. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Uxie and Azelf, they make up the Lake trio.

Cresselia: Goddess of good dreams, good memories, light magic (Fantasy/Spiritual AU only), sleep, and peaceful deaths and twin of Darkrai. It varies between myths if Cresselia is or was the mate of Darkrai, or was sexually assaulted by them. Some myths say that she made Musharna and the variation of Pokemon that can use Dream Eater or had gave birth to the species to them, sired by Darkrai. Female. Together with her twin, they make up the Lunar Duo and Twins of Sleep.

 

Darkrai: God of nightmares, shadows, sleep, violent deaths, bad memories, and dark magic (Fantasy/Spiritual AU only) and twin of Cresselia. Identified male more often. It varies between myths if Darkrai is or was the mate or Darkrai, or sexually assaulted her. Some myths say that they made Musharna and the variation of Pokemon that can use Dream Eater or sired the first Musharna and the variation of Pokemon capable of Dream Eater through Cresselia. Together with their twin sister, they make up the Lunar Duo and Twins of Sleep.

 

Shaymin: God of nature, messengers, and gratitude and the patron life deity of Sinnoh. Identified female more often. They serve Xerneas, but since Xerneas is often in Kalos and Alola, they do their job in Sinnoh.

 

Heatran: The embodiment of the core in the center of the earth and god of lava and volcanoes. They are of both genders so referring them both male or female is interchangeable.

 

Regigigas: The puller of the continents, god of strength, and creator and master of the Regi trio. Identified as male more often.

 

Manaphy: God of friendships, binding oaths, and perspectives. Identified male more often. Ancestor of Phione.

Mew: The creator and ancestor of most normal Pokemon and to an extent, humans, and god of all of them and the physical body. Arceus's advisor and designer of most of Arceus's creations. Identified female more often.

 

Mewtwo: Guardian of Kanto and Pokemon. Considered a legendary by relation to Mew and power but not worshipped often. Identified male more often.

 

Articuno: The god of winter. Identified female more often. Together with their siblings Zapdos and Moltres, they make up the Legendary Birds.

Zapdos: The god of spring and autumn. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Articuno and Moltres, they make up the Legendary Birds.

Moltres: The god of summer. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Articuno and Zapdos, they make up the Legendary Birds.

 

Lugia: The god of storms, Guardian of the Sea and Johto, and creator and master of the Legendary Birds. Identified male more often. Together with their sibling Ho-Oh, they make up the Tower duo.

Ho-Oh: The god of the rainbow and happiness, Guardian of the Sky and Johto, and creator and master of the Legendary Beasts. Identified male more often. With their sibling Lugia, they make up the Tower duo.

 

Celebi: The god of time traveling, forest, prosperity, servant of Dialga, and Guardian of Ilex Forest and the patron life deity of Johto. Identified female more often.

 

Entei: The god of volcanoes, fire, and West Wind. Guardian of Fire types, and the representation of the fire that burned Brass Tower. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Raikou and Suicune, they make up the Legendary Beasts.

 

Raikou: The god of lightning, thunderstorms, and South Wind, Guardian of Electric types, and the representation of the lightning that started the fire of the Brass Tower. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Entei and Suicune, they make up the Legendary Beasts.

 

Suicune: The god of water and North Wind and East Wind, Guardian of Water types, Purifier of water, and the representation of the rain that extinguish the fire of the Brass Tower. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Entei and Raikou, they make up the Legendary Beasts.

 

Regirock: The god of rock. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Registeel and Regice, they make up the Regi trio.

Registeel: The god of metal. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Regirock and Regice, they make up the Regi trio.

Regice: The god of ice. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Registeel and Regirock, they make up the Regi trio.

 

Groudon: The god of the continents, war, and sunny weather, patron life co-deity of Hoenn, and co-creator of Landorus. In varies between myths if Groudon was or is the mate of Kyogre and sired the ancestors of the species of most Water types, Ground types, and Fire types and Manaphy, or sexually assaulted Kyogre which resulted that. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Kyogre and Rayquaza, they make up the Weather trio.

 

Kyogre: The god of the ocean, war, and rainy weather and creator of Manaphy, though Manaphy could’ve been given birth and was fathered by Groudon, patron life co-deity of Hoenn, and co-creator of Lugia. It varies between myths if Kyogre was or is the mate of Groudon and gave birth to the ancestors of the species of most Water types, Rock types, Ground types, and Fire types and Volcanion or was sexually assaulted by them and resulted that. Identified female more often. Together with their siblings Groudon and Rayquaza, they make up the Weather trio.

 

Rayquaza: The god of the sky and calm weather, patron life co-deity of Hoenn, and creator of Ho-Oh, the original Eon duo, Tornadus, and Thundurus and co-creator of Landorus and Lugia. Identified male more often. Together with their siblings Kyogre and Groudon, they make up the Weather trio.

 

Latias: Though there are multiple Latias, the first one is the god of traveling, flight, and archers, and guardian of Hoenn, females, and the whole Latias species as well as their official leader. All female. The first Latias's twin and mate is the first Latios and they both make up the Eon duo.

 

Latios: Though there are multiple Latios, the first one is the god of traveling, flight, and archers, and guardian of Hoenn, males, and the whole Latios species as well as their official leader. All male. The first Latios's twin and mate is the first Latias and they both make up the Eon duo.

 

Deoxys: God of auroras and the unknown. There are multiple of them, but the first one is considered the “official” god and leader. Has no gender identification that is used more commonly.

 

Jirachi: God of wishes. Usually identified as male.

 

Cobalion: Guardian of Unova’s Pokemon and leader of the Swords of Justice. Usually identified as male. According to some myths, Cobalion was a Stantler who was favored by the gods and when they died, the gods gave them the new form that is now Cobalion and regenerative immortality. Other myths says they were born from Xerneas. Together with Virizon, Terrakion, and Keldeo, they make up the Swords of Justice.

 

Virizon: Guardian of Unova’s Pokemon. Usually identified as female. According to some myths, Virizon was a Sawsbuck who was favored by the gods and when they died, the gods gave them the new form that is now Virizon and regenerative immortality. Other myths say they were born from Xerneas. Together with Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo, they make up the Swords of Justice.

 

Terrakion: Guardian of Unova’s Pokemon. Usually identified as male. According to some myths, Terrakion was a Tauros who was favored by the gods and when he died, the gods gave him the new form that is now Terrakion and regenerative immortality. Other myths say they were born from Xerneas. Together with Cobalion, Virizon, and Keldeo, they make up the Swords of Justice.

 

Keldeo: Guardian of Unova’s Pokemon and last known member of the Keldeo species. Usually identified as male. Was granted regenerative immortality by the gods, most common options were the Swords of Justice or Xerneas. Together with Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizon, they make up the Swords of Justice.

 

Landorus: God of fertility, master of the Forces of Nature, and patron life deity of Unova. Male. Together with their brothers Tornadus and Thundurus, they make up the Forces of Nature.

 

Thundurus: God of lightning mainly worshipped in Unova. Male. Together with their brothers Landorus and Tornadus, they make up the Forces of Nature.

 

Tornadus: God of wind. Male. Together with their brothers Thundurus and Landorus, they make up the Forces of Nature.

Reshiram: God of truth. Was part of the Original Dragon. Usually identified as male. Together with their siblings Zekrom and Kyurem, they make up the Tao trio.

 

Zekrom: God of ideals. Was part of the Original Dragon. Usually identified as male. Together with their siblings Reshiram and Kyurem, they make up the Tao trio.

 

Kyurem: God of emptiness and borders. Was part of the original dragon. Usually identified as male. Together with their siblings Reshiram and Zekrom, they make up the Tao trio.

 

Victini: God of victory. Usually identified as male.

 

Meloetta: God of music and creativity. Usually identified as female.

 

Genesect: Considered a legendary but not worshipped very often. To worshippers, they are the god of Bug types and hunters. Usually identified as male.

 

Xerneas: God of life, fertility, good fortune, procreation, and souls and patron life co-deity of Kalos. Usually identified as female. According to some myths, they also created/gave birth to the original Swords of Justice and granted Keldeo immortality. Is the creator of Shaymin and the Twins of Sleep, but could’ve been sired by Yveltal. It varies between myths if Xerneas is or was the mate of Yveltal and sired many Pokemon species’ ancestors of many Flying, Normal, Fairy, Psychic, Dragon types, those that resembled the aforementioned type, and the mentioned legendaries, was sexually assaulted by Yveltal to result the Pokemon, or created the species themself. Though Fairy types exists here, in other worlds where Fairy types don’t exist, they are Normal/Psychic. Is a judge of the dead. Together with their siblings Yveltal and Zygarde, they make up the Mortality trio.

 

Yveltal: God of death, bad fortune, and destruction. Usually identified as male. It varies between myths if Yveltal is or was the mate of Xerneas and sired many Pokemon species’ ancestors of Flying, Normal, Fairy, Psychic, and Dragon types, those that resembled the aforementioned type, the original Swords of Justice, the Twins of Sleep, and Shaymin, or sexually assaulted Xerneas to result that. Is a judge of the dead. Together with their siblings Xerneas and Zygarde, they make up the Mortality trio.

 

Zygarde: God of justice, government, order of the world, patron life co-deity and Guardian of Kalos. Is a judge of the dead. Usually identified as male. Together with their siblings Xerneas and Yveltal, they make up the Mortality trio. There are countless of cells and many cores in one dimension, though it only takes one hundred cells and five cores for Zygarde to reach its Complete form.

 

Hoopa: God of mischief, hyperspace, death, and the rings of the worlds. Usually identified as male. In some myths, they are also a guide for the recently dead.

 

Diancie: God of precious jewels, government, and royalty, especially princesses. Usually identified as female.

 

Volcanion: God of steam, plains, and Guardian of Kalos, mainly southern Kalos. Usually identified as male.

 

Solgaleo: The first one is the god of the sun and day, often considered as the emissary of the sun due to being the only godly representation of it. All of the Cosmog line able to evolve into Solgaleo are creations of the first one and made to be able to go to the Ultra Beast dimension by the permission of the Creation trio. Along with giving off light to make day, the first one is believed to eat the sun when night falls and vomit it out to allow the sun continue its journey when day arrives. Usually identified as male.

 

Lunala: The first one is the god of the moon and nigh, often considered as the emissary of the moon due to being the only godly representation of it. Along with eating daylight to make night, the first one is believed to summon the moon at night and call it back when day arrives. All of the Cosmog line able to evolve into Lunala are the creations of the first one and were made to be able to go to the Ultra Beast dimension by the permission of the creation trio. Usually identified as female.

 

Magearna: God of empathy. Usually identified as female.

 

Phione: God status is disputed, but for those that do see the first Phione as the god of warm seas. Usually the first is identified as female.

 

Tapu Koko: Guardian of Melemele Island. Usually identified as male. Sibling of Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, and Tapu Lele in many stories.

 

Tapu Bulu: Guardian of Ula’ula Island. Usually identified as male. Sibling of Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, and Tapu Lele in many stories.

Tapu Fini: Guardian of Poni Island. Usually identified as female. Sibling of Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Lele in many stories.

 

Tapu Lele: Guardian of Akala Island. Usually identified as female. Sibling of Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini in many stories.

Ability of the Gods: Along with their own domains, all gods can change form to however they like, make copies of themselves to be in multiple places or worlds, immortal, interbreed with humans and Pokemon, and most have servants that help them do their job, run errands, provide companionship, guide demigods to the safe dimension for them, and messengers.


	2. The Afterlives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afterlives featured in my works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xerneas, Zygarde, and Yveltal judges every single Pokemon and person before they enter an afterlife. And I use Google translate for this.
> 
> Edit (as of 11/21/16): Added some more additional info.

The Afterlives: For one dimension for the living, there is one dimension for the dead, which are split in three main places, written here.

Harutakai Mountains/Heaven’s Mountains/Heaven- The mountains where the good and virtuous and/or died honorably live. The place is not actually cold at all, and sunlight is always shining. Forests and houses are also on this mountain range. The mountains resembles the one at Sinnoh, with the biggest mountain called Torri Mountain, which houses the portal for spirits to enter their afterlife. The place is also scattered with many minor portals to the living worlds, but the living cannot access it.  
Name Origin: “Haru” Japanese word of light and “takai” Japanese word of superior.

 

Shinrikushmi/Forest of Suffering/Hell- The “bad” afterlife where people and Pokemon who commit heinous crimes and/or died cowardly in their life resides. It’s always cold, dark, and foggy, and the residents will feel themselves being watched by Giratina, Yveltal, or Hoopa, starved, and thirsty. Pokemon and people often attack other residents, and since other people or weak Pokemon don’t have Pokemon/strength to defeat them, they also suffer terrible wounds. Many jailers lurk in the shadows, making sure the souls get their proper punishment. It is a dark dead forest.  
Name Origin: A loose combination of the Japanese words “Shinrin” (meaning forest) and “Kurushimi” (meaning suffering).

 

Churichikyu/Neutral Land- The “neutral” afterlife where people and Pokemon who did heinous crimes and notable good deeds/death or lived a normal reside. It’s foggy, peaceful, and dark, and people live in simple houses. Pokemon wander around here, and usually live in the foggy forests. The place has several minor portals to the living worlds, but the living can’t access it.  
Name Origin: Combination of “churitsu” Japanese word of neutral and “chikyu” roughly “land” in Japanese.

Sasei Pond- The portal to the mortal worlds for those wanting to reincarnate. It is located on Terminun Road.  
Name Origin: The combination of the Japanese words saisei, “born again.”

 

Terminun Road/Limbo- The border between the mortal worlds and afterlife.  
Name Origin: “terminus” Latin word of border.

 

Legendary Servitude-Serve one of the legendaries.


	3. The Demigods

Many of the legendaries are able to fall in love, be infatuated, and interbreed with either humans or mortal Pokemon. They can take on an appropriate form to interact with their object of affection. More often than not, the relationship can result into a demigod child, who has the same powers as their legendary parent.

Differences between human and Pokemon demigods

Pokemon Demigods: Pokemon demigods, also human demigods, have the same powers as their legendary parent and the ability to see the servants of the legendaries, which tend to make them heroes in myths. If the demigod does not have a type and/or power that is the same as their legendary parent, they will have that power, and sometimes, a type same as their godly parent. If they do share a type or power with their legendary parent however, the powers are enhanced. The mortal Pokemon parents often take their demigod offspring to a Pokemon that shares the same type and/or power of the offspring, where they are taught on how to use them. Sometimes, the mortal Pokemon parent abandons their strange offspring, which can be spotted by a servant of the legendary and guided to the demigod dimension until they are able to return to their home world again. 

Human Demigods: Human demigods, also Pokemon demigods, have the same powers as their legendary parent and the ability to see the servants of the legendaries, which tend to make them heroes in myths. However, when they use their powers, it would consume more energy than normal and demigod Pokemon, and often eat berries to recover their strength, otherwise they fall asleep or in extreme cases, die. They are also able to understand Pokemon, and even transform into one as long it corresponds with at least one of their godly parent's type, but there is a time limit depending on the user's health to be able to be a Pokemon before being one permanently. Almost all human demigods are guided to the demigod dimension, and usually leave home at the age of five before returning to their home world at the age of fourteen.

Demigod Dimension: Because of the good amount of demigods, there are dimensions for demigods to train their powers. For one dimension of the living, there is one dimension for demigod training. Abandoned Pokemon and almost all human demigods go here to train and possibly gain their powers, under the guidance of all the legendaries for several years before returning to their home world. Servants of the legendaries all share the job to bring demigods in need to the demigod dimension.

Demigods' Descendants: The descendants of the demigods tend to have some of their half-godly parent/s' powers/abilities, but they are not as strong. It is more common to have the ability to see the servants of the legendaries among the descendants of demigods, and in humans, able to understand Pokemon. They're also called legacies.


End file.
